


crush culture

by erinatethesoap



Category: bare: A Pop Opera - Hartmere/Intrabartolo
Genre: M/M, Songfic, basically after the events of peter and jasons break up, but lets do this, i wrote this bc i had a five hour deadline for the bare a pop opera fanzine, it will kinda suck, jason is a dick unfortunately but i still love him bc he is Complex, peter is sad, so is Ivy, switches between the pov of ivy and peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26465758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erinatethesoap/pseuds/erinatethesoap
Summary: in which peter is missing jason, while knowing their breakup was for the best. meanwhile, ivy pines for jason over the spring break and at school.
Relationships: Jason McConnell/Peter Simmonds
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	crush culture

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys!! basically i wrote this for the bare: a pop opera fanzine. its a songfic to crush culture by conan gray and it switches between ivy and peters perspective. it takes place after peter and jason's break up, and over the spring break.

_my god, don't look at your phone_

_no-one's gonna call you_

_quit checking your volume_

"Mom, did anybody call today?" Ivy asked, leaning against the banister. 

Her mother's distant voice echoed from the kitchen. "Honey, what _ever_ do you mean?"

"On the phone?" she replied, trying not to sound desperate as she attempted to maintain a casual tone. "For me?"

"No, sorry sweetie. Were you expecting anybody to?"

Ivy sighed bitterly and averted her grey eyes to the floor, downcast. "Oh- no, not really. Just wondering."

It was the last day of spring break. She would have thought that maybe Jason would have called her during the break at least once. They had literally done the deed in his dorm room. He could have maybe specified if he just wanted them to be like- fuck buddies- or something. All the other guys had done that. What made him think he was above that? Did he even really like her? He must have or he wouldn't have kissed her or done any of the other stuff with her.

_But he would have called if he did like her._

Was she just coming on too strong, like always- convincing herself that she was worthy of his affections and rushing into everything too fast?? It wasn't fair at all- she desperately longed for a proper, strong relationship with Jason, and she thought that maybe after that night that he would remember her and that she wasn't just some object that happened to be fuckable?? Despite him being so strangely distant, like he was hiding something, she felt warm and safe with him. Miserably, she trailed back upstairs and into her room, before collapsing onto her bed and hugging a pillow tightly to her chest.

She wasn't going to cry. For some reason, she didn't have the mental capacity to do that. But she felt such an empty feeling swallowing her stomach and a horrible feeling of loneliness. Why was this shit so difficult to figure out? Maybe he didn't like her now, because after all- his sister was Nadia. And she knew Nadia did not have a soft spot, especially for her. Maybe she had told him that she was some kind of giggly vapid slut. Probably.

She hugged her pillow a little tighter.

_i don't care if i'm forever alone_

_i'm not falling for you_

_cuz this baby is loveproof_

It was the first day back now, and Peter was trying his hardest to avoid Jason- even though they shared a dorm (he should have thought about that). But he was trying to stay away from the dorm too and was making sure that the only time he ran into Jason was at rehearsal (in which he was forced to interact with him, because they were playing 'best friends'); and the time when they were supposed to be back in their rooms. 

The rehearsals felt increasingly awkward, and Peter thanked God that he was a decent actor because he was sure that everyone could sense some kind of tension between them, that would be much more noticeable if they were both untalented in that area. 

He wouldn't admit it but he missed Jason. Sure, he didn't miss the constant arguing over coming out, or having to stay in the closet for Jason's sake. But he did miss the nights where Jason would slide into Peter's bed and they'd gently hold each other, he missed practising Jason's lines with him while he filled in for Juliet, he missed all their flirting in empty corridors. Sometimes there would be moments where Peter's brown eyes would momentarily linger on Jason's pair of blue ones and they would share some kind of connection between each other while they recited their lines. It would never last though, because then it would be the next scene and he would have to watch Jason dance with Ivy (their actual Juliet).

_i don't care what you're saying_

_i don't wanna participate in your game of manipulation_

It'd been a week since they had come back for their new term, and after the first few days, Ivy had gathered the courage to go find Jason and actually speak to him, _honestly_ this time. She had put her entire heart out on a platter and poured out all her emotions as she breathlessly explained that she loved him (was that what that strange feeling of warmth and fuzziness that overcame her every time they acted together as Romeo and Juliet. She had carefully watched his face in hope for any sign of returned feelings.

And then he'd finally dumped the truth onto her shoulders- it came crashing down like a weight. No, he did not like her back, even though they had done it together. And they'd kissed. She had pleaded with him, asking if she'd done anything and if there was anything she could do that could make it better. But he'd been so stoney and cold and she soon saw that there was no way that she could convince him to give her another chance.

_and no i don't want your sympathy, all this love is suffocating_

_just let me be sad and lonely_

Ivy hadn't been showing up to rehearsals for two weeks now, and it was getting tiring. There was clearly pressure coming down on all of them as Sister Chantelle constantly scolded them for their line slip-ups, and today was no different. Peter had been watching everyone slowly get worse and worse. They were all cracking under the weight of the show being in a week or so and it was definitely taking a toll.

So when Diane Lee, Ivy's understudy (who in all honesty wasn't very good), had run off to find her script after forgetting her dialogue while the others watched skeptically, Jason rubbed his forehead and looked at Peter helplessly. A pang went straight to Peter's heart. He and Jason were over. He couldn't come running to him every time he wanted his help. But he also still loved Jason, and he could tell just by glancing into his eyes that he needed him, and he didn't want to just leave him. So he sighed, asked Nadia if she could look after his script, and came back to Jason one last time.

cuz,

_crush culture makes me wanna spill my guts out_

_i know what you're doing, tryna get me to pursue you_

_crush culture makes me wanna spill my guts out_

_spill my guts out, spill my guts out._

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys enjoyed that!! i lacked a bit of motivation so i had to keep coming back to it, but i think it turned out alright in the end :)) i really appreciate being able to be part of the fanzine !!


End file.
